Darkness Is Coming!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Emma Swan has become the dark one and has disappeared but both have a secret they have hidden from both the town and each other, the secret is they both have feelings for each other and now that Emma has made the ultimate sacrifice, Can Regina find her before Emma takes the darkness to far? When she finds her will Regina have the courage to finally tell her the truth? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The darkness surrounded her body lifting her in the air as it latched on to her, and then without warning both Emma and the darkness disappeared, and a sword fell to the ground, her name etched into the blade. But Emma was no where to be seen she had simply just vanished.

Regina sank to her knees still staring at the sport where Emma had vanished tears flowing down her face. She felt as if her heart would break into a million pieces, she held a secret that she had never told anyone not even Emma and now Emma had just made the ultimate sacrifice for her.

And now Regina realized that there was a chance she might never get to tell her how she really felt about her. She stood and walked to the spot where Emma had been only moments before and gently picked up the dagger, and held it close.

She sent a look over to both the charming and Hook "Let me keep it, let me protect Emma's dagger I'm the only one here that has enough magic to keep it safe from being stolen I can put spells and wards all around the dagger and keep everyone else from being able to touch it I can also put an anti theft charm on it to keep common thieves from getting it as well."

She watched as the Charmings and Hook both only nodded. David in tears only whispered "please do, just please what ever you do protect it and don't use it for anything."

Regina looked at the father of the woman she secretly loved and replied "Don't worry David, Emma just sacrificed herself for me, I am the one that should protect it, it is the least I can do to repay her for what she just did. That darkness had been meant for me, but she took it for me and became the new dark one in my place I will protect this dagger with my life, I won't let anyone use or control Emma, and when we find her, I will give the dagger right back to her, and she will not be in my control she will be able to control herself."

Holding the dagger close to her chest she walked away from the road and headed straight to her vault where she planned to hide the dagger until they could find Emma, she had a spot in the vault that not even her sister had managed to find a secret compartment a secret cubbyhole that you wouldn't know was there unless you were Regina! She walked into her secret room which was from the palace which was hidden by a magic barrier, where she kept her real mirror, here she walked over to a far corner waved her hand and gently lay Emma's dagger into the drawer that appeared. After shutting it she placed wards and all kinds of anit thieving spells all around it as well as magic that not even a blood magic could destroy only Regina herself would be able to get passed the wards and spells that were all over that corner.

Regina then turned around and left the vault, and headed off home to start packing some things, she was going to go on a trip to try and find her Swan, her savior the woman that she secretly loved more then she loved anything else including her own magic. Regina would do what ever it took to track her down.

But she knew that she would have to steal from Rumpelstiltskin's shop first or make Belle give it to her, she was going to need a locator spell, so that she can use an object of Emma's to track her down. Slinging a small back back over her shoulders she headed first to the Charming's apartment were she was sure she would find an object that belonged to Emma Swan.

Regina walked briskly up the stairs the whole time her mind kept mentally saying the same words over and over "Some how some way Emma I will find you! And when I do I am going to hug you and tell you the truth I will finally tell you exactly how I really feel about you!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and cold, a blonde headed woman lay curled on the floor in a cave. A fire was crackling and roaring it's warmth. Slowly the blonde woke and her eyes fell upon the woman that was sitting nearby. The woman had long black hair, light caramel skin, and wore some kind of deer skin for clothes, she was barefoot and wore a blue necklace around her neck. The woman's arms had a red ring around them. And she wore a strange head band on her head.

The woman looked up and smiled, "good, your awake!" The blonde nods but continues to stare at the strange woman she was pretty sure she had never seen this woman before, and was very curious as to who she was.

The woman carried a small bowl over to Emma and handed it to her, "here eat this it's food!" Emma took the offered bowl still curious about the woman's identity but was to tired to really ask questions yet, so far she was fairly certain that this woman was trying to help her.

She emptied the bowl of what looked like some kind of soup or stew, then still cold, sore and tired she curled back on the floor and slipped back into sleep.

The woman covered Emma up with a rawhide blanket before stirring the fire, she then headed off into the woods to find more food and firewood, as she knew they would need the wood for awhile, the woman sighed hoping that somebody would come looking for this woman soon before she got some kind of cold, and the blond somehow made her a little uneasy, especially with the way she had arrived at the cave, she had just appeared out of nowhere and had passed out. There was something odd and the woman being an Indian woman was able to sense some kind of danger radiating from that woman, something told her that this woman was dangerous and not to be trusted for very long. Something was really off with her.

As she walked lightly she gathered large logs and things for the fire these she tied together and carried on her back leaving her arms free for hunting more food, for as dangerous as this woman may be, it was not in her nature to deny help to somebody in need, it was her way and the way of her people. She was the last of her kind, and she would do what ever it took to keep their traditions going.

She soon headed back to the cave now carrying a woven basket filled with wild berries. She set the basket against the wall and added some of the new wood to the fire, and had it roaring with even more warmth then before.

Emma in the corner tossed and turned as dreams plagued her, a single name repeating it self on her tongue. " _Regina!"_

The woman shook her head and wondered who this Regina was, who ever she was appeared to be rather important to the blonde, maybe soon this Regina will come find her. The woman thought, but until then she would take care of and help the girl until who ever she belonged to came for her, she highly doubted the pale faced blonde could make it out here in the woods or in this cave on her own. The pale faced woman looked to be the kind that was to used to the city life, and living in towns, houses, and getting her food from a store, she probably wouldn't even know how to bait a hook or skin a buck.

But still something about the woman was telling her that it would be a good idea to leave and forget about her tradions, everything about the woman screamed danger. But then just about any stranger would be a danger to her and her way of life, they would try and make her civilized and she didn't want any part of that, she was an Indian the last of her kind, and she would not give that up for any reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom that belonged to Emma, here she looked and looked for anything that may belong to her Savior. She had no clue what to look for though, not a clue what would be strong enough to have her essence into it.

"What in the world are you doing? Other then making the world's largest mess in History in my apartment that is?" a woman's voice asked in shock.

Regina froze and sent a guilty look at Mary, "Snow, I'm looking for anything that may have belonged to Emma, and failing miserably, I thought if I could find something that belonged to her then maybe we can find her before it's too late and get that darkness out of her. Or at least show her how to control the darkness before she kills or hurts somebody."

Mary smiles "you really do care about Emma don't you Regina?"

Regina groaned at the implication and decided upon the truth. Being honest with Snow might help her to find Emma and maybe do what needed to be done, and besides eventually she would have to tell them when she found Emma anyways, as she would want the charming blessing to be with her.

"Alright Snow you got me, I do like your daughter, more then you realize, I am actually very much attracted to your daughter Emma, she is a beautiful woman and is the only person who has ever been there for me from day one, she is the only real friend I ever had, I love her Snow!" Regina admitted softly not quite able to look her in the eye afraid of the rejection that could happen what if they told her to bug off, or told her to stay way from Emma, what if they didn't want Emma to be loved by another woman?

But gently strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being hugged. Tears came to Regina's eyes nearly choking her as she found that the person hugging her was Snow, and Charming both.

"Regina, I'm so happy to hear you say that, cause our daughter deserves somebody that will love her wither its a man or a woman it doesn't matter and it don't matter who it is with, if she finds true love with somebody I will be a very happy mother." Snow explained to her.

She withdrew a key chain from inside her pocket and handed it to Regina, "here this was something Emma treasured, and maybe it'll do what you want it to and help you find Emma, just please find her, and bring her home, find my daughter please Regina!"

"Don't worry Snow I won't stop until I have searched the entire planet for her. I will search every world I can think of to find her, I don't care were I have to go."

with that statement she turned chain in hand and walked out the door determination in her heart and mind. She knew in her heart that this was not going to be easy but she knew too that she had to find her girl, had to find the woman she loved what ever it took, she knew she'd go to the edge of all the worlds just to find her.

She headed for The pawnshop where she found that Belle was still standing guard over Rumple's limp unconscious body. Apparently the man was still in a coma , but she was not here for him she was here for one of his potions.

She strode towards the back room where she knew he kept them but Belle suddenly blocked her way.


End file.
